Frank Peakes
Frank Peakes was a constable at Station House Five. Peakes run the racketeering ring for Chief Constable Chief Constable Jeffrey Davis. He has been accidentally killed in 1904 during a close combat with Detective William Murdoch on Riley sawmill. Biography "House of Industry" (2016) At Station House Four, as Brackenreid sits in his office, Constable Frank Peakes knocks on his doors. Peakes introduces himself and tells Brackenreid that he was told that Brackenreid wanted to speak with him. Brackenreid tells him to come in and says that he heard that Peakes dropped by Riley's Sawmill up by Pottery Road today. Peakes says that's right. Brackenreid says that Peakes was there a couple of weeks ago, as well. Peakes asks what of it. Brackenreid asks if Peakes notice that Riley's been using House of Industry men at the mill, Peakes asks why would he. Brackenreid informs him that using City workers for personal gain is illegal and says that he is sure that Riley would pay to keep that quiet. Peakes asks: "Are you implying I'm on the take, sir?", Brackenreid says he seem to be going there pretty often. Peakes says that he was there two weeks ago to check on code violations and he went there today to look for his beat partner who's been missing for 3 days now. Brackenreid asks: "And you thought you'd find him at a sawmill?" Peakes responds that it was on his beat and three nights ago Station House Five received an anonymous report of a body being buried in the vicinity. Brackenreid asks what was the name of his partner, Peakes says that Robert Hall. At Riley sawmill, Detective William Murdoch and John Dempsey are looking for body of Constable Robert Hall, Murdoch finds a traces of blood on the ground. Dempsey asks: "They sawed up his body? Why not just move the body somewhere else?", Murdoch responds: "Because once we had discovered that the victim was a police constable, we would have dug up the entire valley looking for the body". Dempsey says: "A body is still a body whether or not it's in pieces.", Murdoch responds: "That depends on how small the pieces are". Then Murdoch asks: "Where's the wood chipper?", Dempsey responds: "In the basement". Murdoch says: "Let's have a look". Then Constable Frank Peakes (along with his accomplice Fred Wardell) arrives with axes, saying: "You'll get your chance to see the chipper, Detective. Just not the way you intended". Murdoch says: "Constable Peakes". Then Peakes talks to Dempsey, saying: "So you're the fellow who reported a body being buried. All this time we thought it was Brick". Dempsey asks: "Is that why you killed him?", Wardell responds: "I didn't kill nobody". Peakes informs them: "I killed Brick. Wardell just pointed him out". The latter tells Dempsey: "You should have minded your own business, Dempsey". Murdoch asks: "What about Constable Hall?", Peakes responds: "He stuck his nose in where it didn't belong. Much like the two of you". Murdoch says: "Well... Thank you gentlemen for your confession. You're both under arrest.", Peakes and Wardell immediately laughs, Peakes adds: "In case you haven't noticed, Detective Murdoch, we're the ones holding the axes". ??? Using a wooden platform on wheels, Peakes smiles while moving Murdoch toward a sawmill to kill him. Peakes yells at Wardell: "Look out!", but it is to late: Dempsey knocks out Wardell with a plank. Murdoch knocks Peakes off of himself, the latter gets up and struggles with him. Brackenreid arrives, horrified he yells: "Everybody stop!" and shots in air. Murdoch knocks Peakes off, the latter loses balance and falls on sawmill. The blood splashes on the ceiling and legs stops moving. Brackenreid runs to Murdoch, saying: "Bloody hell. Is that Frank Peakes?", shocked Murdoch correct him, saying: "It was". Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Lawful Evil Category:Extortionists